The present invention provides an exerciser which can be used to simulate the movement of mountaineering. A pulling installation is provided in the front top of the main supporting strut, whose operation is independent of the two-pedal set so that the user can enjoy the fun of mountaineering by pulling the transmission ropes and treading on pedals simultaneously or respectively.
The traditional exerciser is designed only for training the user's lower extremity or exhausting the user's calories, without any other functions. In view of such drawback, the inventor of the present invention developed a brand new exerciser with more functions to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantage.